This invention relate to a skate-scooter including a footplate, a U-shaped collapse base fixed on a front end portion of the footplate, a hollow connector containing a coil spring, a cylinder for a lower end of a handle support tube to connect with each other and having two inclined walls for the hollow connector to fit between. The connector and the two inclined walls of the cylinder are pivotally connected to the collapsed base having a first inclined slot and a second inclined slot for a pin bolt supporting the coil spring in the connector to fit in and separate from to move from the first to the second inclined slot by manually moving a pin bolt with a push member so as to extend or collapse the skate-scooter.
Common conventional skate-scooters generally includes a foot plate, a pivotal connect member connected with a front end of the foot plate, a handle support tube pivotally connected with the pivotal member and adjustable in its length, a handle fixed on an upper end of the handle support tube, a rear wheel and a front wheel combined with a rear end and a front end of the foot plate. Then the handle with the handle support tube may be collapsed on the footplate when the skate-scooter is not used. The pivotal connect member is located between the foot plate and the handle support tube, having a U-shaped base with a hole each in two vertical walls and an inclined rod having a lower end pivotally connected to the U-shaped base by means of a pin bolt screwed with a tightening means to tighten the inclined rod with the U-shaped base in any angle by loosening and tightened by the tightening means so that the handle support tube together with the inclined rod of the pivotal connect member may be extended for use or collapsed for storing sway.